The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea plant, botanically known as Hydrangea paniculata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Ilvobo’.
The new Hydrangea plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Melle, Belgium. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact and early flowering Hydrangea plants with strong stems and attractive flower coloration.
The new Hydrangea plant originated from an open-pollination during the summer of 2003 of the Hydrangea paniculata ‘Pink Diamond’, not patented, as the female, or seed parent and an unknown selection of Hydrangea paniculata as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Hydrangea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor during the summer of 2005 as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Melle, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by softwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Melle, Belgium since July, 2005 has shown that the unique features of this new Hydrangea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.